


皇家喜剧

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 皇帝莱，大公吉，表兄弟年上应梗双性莱，有产子 雷慎入
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 19





	皇家喜剧

帝国历467年，罗严克拉姆王朝的皇妃克里拉贝尔的姐姐从邻国返乡，带回来了几个红头发的儿子。同年，克里拉贝尔皇妃诞下了第二个孩子，礼炮声是上一个的两倍。经过一系列郑重的、必要的皇家程序，这位储君最终获得的教名是“莱因哈特”。  
幼年时期，莱因哈特同他几个红头发的表兄，以及胞弟亚历山大一同师从梅克林格督学，大家都心知肚明是给储君伴读，自然表现融洽，处处体现着皇室应有的崇高与修养。其中一个中间名为吉尔菲艾斯的，头发生得最红，五官也生得最俊，虽然不是最为年长，却比他兄弟们的天资都好。而他不骄不躁，性格温和，待人真诚，莱因哈特便与他最为交好。  
届时最大的一批孩子已有十三四岁，青春在少年们的身心中萌芽，玛琳道夫夫人不在时，会偶尔谈些尚未接受的教育。莱因哈特向来融不进他人的圈子，却也长了耳朵听他们闲聊，渴望接受外界的事物。他越听越好奇，和吉尔菲艾斯独处时，便不禁问起了对方身体发育的事。红发少年尚且十一岁，个子蹿了些，身体也有些发育，见表弟好奇，也不吝啬，课下带着莱因哈特穿过花园，两人找到宫殿里一处没住人的地方给他看自己的身体。  
年幼的储君这里摸摸那里碰碰，似乎是觉出什么不同，不再言语。吉尔菲艾斯心里想着公平，要莱因哈特也脱了给他瞧瞧。储君起先不愿意，又担心表兄以为他小气今后要瞧不起他，遂解了丝绒裤子让红发少年看。  
吉尔菲艾斯本来只是想捉弄捉弄他，莱因哈特却一脸严肃认真的样子，索性蹲下来，将对方做的复做了一边。金发少年的肢体生得雪白纤细，像用象牙雕刻的般细腻。他心里叹着，学着莱因哈特，从玉茎下方摸到表弟的腿间。  
莱因哈特霎时将两腿夹得紧紧的，不准他再动作了。红发少年感觉出他的异常，也较起劲来，强行摸索了一番。  
这一摸，吉尔菲艾斯就得知了不对劲，莱因哈特腿间隐蔽的东西似乎是他没有的。他好奇起来，将表弟推到椅子上坐下，要分开对方的腿看个明白。  
莱因哈特用力地并着双腿，但红发表兄体格结实，他哪里是对手，两腿被一把抬起，藏着的部位就裸露了出来。  
红发少年的眼睛瞪得大大的，他隐约知道这个是女孩子才会长的东西，莱因哈特是男孩，竟然也长了。  
父母的提醒还在耳旁，但金发的储君瞒不住了，只得警告对方：“吉尔菲艾斯，这事亚历克都不知道，只有你知道……你可不准告诉别人。”  
“当然。”吉尔菲艾斯立刻郑重地向储君承诺，“我绝对不告诉别人。你也不会再告诉其他人了吧？”  
“当然！”莱因哈特提高了声音，动了动腿想要将裤子穿上，红发表兄却拦住了他。吉尔菲艾斯只知道男女身体构造有所不同，但是第一次亲眼见到这个部位，不免新奇：“我可以摸摸看吗？”  
既然对方已经知道了，莱因哈特自觉是男孩，被摸了也不会怎么样，爽快应允道：“摸吧。”  
少年修长的手指迫不及待地贴上金发表弟娇贵的下体，沿着白嫩嫩的两瓣感受这个器官的触感。  
“感觉滑滑的……软软的。”红发少年边摸边新奇地说，“莱因哈特，你是什么感觉？”  
“嗯……有点儿痒，别摸了……”  
“但摸起来好舒服呀。”吉尔菲艾斯有些爱不释手，见中间有条细嫩的小缝，又说道：“好像还可以伸进去。”  
他轻轻戳了戳，见莱因哈特紧张地绷住身体，连忙道歉：“对不起……是不是弄疼你了？”  
金发少年摇摇头，银白的贝齿轻轻咬住蔷薇色的下唇，不甘示弱地说：“不疼，你继续试试。”  
吉尔菲艾斯打量了他两眼，确定莱因哈特不像有事的样子，遂将自己的指尖舔湿，拨开两片粉色的嫩唇，浅浅地插到缝隙里。“里面好热……”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯……”  
待莱因哈特放松下来，红发少年轻轻往里面送了一些，没入一个指节。莱因哈特暧昧地叹了一声，心下感到怪异，赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。红发表兄听他发出的声音和往常不同，感到新奇有趣，又继续抽动了两下，娇嫩的两瓣颤抖地将他的手指夹住，很是可爱。  
他一边弄，一边观察表弟的状态，莱因哈特皱着秀丽的眉头，表情却不像痛苦。再抽动了数十次，吉尔菲艾斯便感到对方的穴内一收一缩的，似乎在吸他的手指。  
少年顿时玩心大起，将手指舔得更湿了些，伸进去与小穴较劲。  
金发的男孩忍不住扭动身子，细着嗓子软绵绵地哼了一声，气息变得有些急促。那两只冰蓝色的狭长美目眯起来，盈盈脉脉地盯着自己的红发表兄，让对方的心跳莫名漏了一拍。  
吉尔菲艾斯见他神态这般，赶紧收了手，生怕表弟会有什么不适。莱因哈特一下少了手指弄他，醒过神来，面上有些发烧，却也说不出为什么害羞。两人默契地不再提起，穿戴好衣裳走出了老宫。  
出于一种责任感般的直觉，吉尔菲艾斯感到自己该把这件事给忘了，但表弟那副惹人怜爱的模样总是在他心头萦绕不去，似乎想够又够不着，心里怪闷得慌。于是他隔日拦住莱因哈特，说明了自己的情况，想再试试看。莱因哈特正是好奇心重的年纪，一直以来的秘密憋在心里没和人分享过，现在有了一同分担的伙伴，隐藏在储君谨慎的身份下的大胆立刻暴露出来，当下就应允了吉尔菲艾斯课下一起“探索游戏”。  
一来二去，两人的身体渐渐懂了些情事，年长些的红发少年先发育，阳物会兴奋勃起，总想找个什么地方钻一钻。而莱因哈特小他两岁，前面长得白嫩秀气，还不会起反应，下面的嫩穴也不会出水，每次都需要他把手指舔湿了才能塞进去。  
热乎乎的小穴紧紧裹着红发少年的手指，吉尔菲艾斯抽动了两下，穴肉像娇嫩的嘴一般含着他，令他下体越发胀痛。他难以忍耐，扶着金发表弟柔软的手，让他摸自己的器具。  
“莱因哈特，你也摸摸我的……”  
“好烫！”  
莱因哈特粉色的脸颊更红了，这个部位让他害羞，吉尔菲艾斯直挺挺竖起的姿态更让他发燥。但他还是被好奇心驱使着，捏着硬硬的阳具抚摸起来。“它怎么变得这么大？肿了似的。痛不痛？”  
“不痛，只是会很不舒服，非要摸着才能好……”  
年幼的金发储君沉默了一会儿，轻声问：“吉尔菲艾斯自己弄过了吗？”  
红发少年不解其意，只是点了点头。莱因哈特不快道：“以后不准你一个人弄了。我每次都是和你弄，你也不准背着我。”  
他说着，握着红发表兄的器具拽了拽。这一拽力气不大，撒娇似的恰到好处，吉尔菲艾斯惊得低呼一声，下体一抖泄到了莱因哈特的手上。他的脸霎时红了，勾起莱因哈特的兴趣，用白嫩的手指摩挲着少年的精液，问道：“这个水怎么是白的？还黏黏的。”  
不等吉尔菲艾斯作答，他皱着眉尝了尝，自顾自涂到下体上，让吉尔菲艾斯把手指插进去动了动。有了这个黏糊糊的东西果然舒适多了，于是金发储君指示道：“以后都这么弄吧。”  
红发少年一眨不眨地看着表弟湿漉漉的穴口，仿佛着了魔般，愣愣地点了点头。  
  
这日之后，吉尔菲艾斯连续发了几天春梦，梦见莱因哈特两腿敞着，玉柱下方的水嫩小穴里涂着他泄出来的白浊，还用那种轻柔的声音喊他，精致的面颊红红的，浅色眼珠里泛着水光。他只感到自己的身体热得厉害，尿尿的地方胀起来，牵着莱因哈特的手去摸，却怎么摸都弄不出来，急得不知道该怎么办才好。  
红发少年整夜整夜地睡不安稳，一到了早上，这些烦恼却都已经涂在床单被套里了。  
仆役给他洗了几次床被，调笑阁下长大了，会在梦里发威了。公爵夫人知道后，拉他谈了一通话，让他知道了身体变成这样的来龙去脉，提醒他可以适当疏解欲望，但一定要洁身自好。吉尔菲艾斯对母上的话语一一应承，只是没敢告诉母亲梦里的对象是谁，更没敢把他和储君陛下做的那些事告诉母亲，独自将不合规矩的事压在了心里。  
莱因哈特无故被他冷落了几天，不知道自己做错了什么，摆出乖巧的样子主动找红发表兄搭话。一般两人之间有什么摩擦，他只需要轻轻服个软吉尔菲艾斯便会原谅他，装乖这一招屡试不爽。而吉尔菲艾斯本来就不是因为他又犯了什么事才故意对他冷淡，被他这么一缠，心中反而愧疚起来，想到：我本来就是喜欢莱因哈特的，要是我从今往后都只和莱因哈特做，也是洁身自好。  
想罢他认真地拉住表弟，将母上教导他的复述了一遍，并表示希望能和莱因哈特继续做那事。  
莱因哈特的情况和他不一样，他的双亲都忙，年长的姐姐早嫁，下面又是更年幼无知的弟弟，内廷总监奥贝斯坦没允许教导他这方面的知识，莱因哈特便一直一窍不通。听自己表兄说得头头是道，莱因哈特忙不迭地答应，本来也就没有什么比和吉尔菲艾斯一起做更天经地义的了。于是吉尔菲艾斯自觉担起辅导的职责，手把手教他疏导身体的欲望。  
“哪一个更舒服些？”  
“后面……”莱因哈特不好意思地说，“弄后面比较舒服。”  
其实莱因哈特前面想被摸，后面也想被摸，而表兄自己的下体还胀着，只能带他照顾一个。  
他看了眼吉尔菲艾斯腿间竖起的阳物，觉得这个东西可以替一替手指，他也不用继续给吉尔菲艾斯摸了。碰巧这一眼被吉尔菲艾斯撞见，两人对视半晌，谁也没主动开口，自然而然地抱作一团接起吻来。  
公爵夫人还没有和儿子说到这么具体，本想循序渐进地教导，料不到孩子们自己古怪想法多，误打误撞地生米煮成熟饭。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有过经验，莱因哈特更是不提，好不容易放进去了，一个喊疼，另一个初战泄了身。吉尔菲艾斯是做哥哥的，莱因哈特又是尊贵的储君，红发少年便搂着金发的男孩，不断吻着对方掉眼泪的眼睛，下身燥动地拱了拱。  
莱因哈特先是挣扎，随后因为对方在他穴里泄出的那滩黏糊糊的水，让表兄插得顺畅了些。对方再抽动了两下，莱因哈特也得了趣味，渐渐喉咙里哭腔成了娇喘。  
吉尔菲艾斯只感觉这几下上了道，怎么顶弄都很舒爽，比用手摸起来绝妙多了。  
莱因哈特的嫩穴里水声作响，听起来像小嘴馋吃的，可怜得很，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住用力送了两下，塞得表弟身下满满的。  
干着后面，前面也没落下，吉尔菲艾斯握着金发储君那根挺起的玉柱，圈住白嫩的茎身上下撸动。  
莱因哈特天生体质敏感，受不住表兄的前后夹击，玉茎一下泄了出来，粉嫩的小孔往外吐着白浊。他第一次泄精，险些浑身瘫软，吉尔菲艾斯搂着他的腰，凑上去亲吻表弟娇贵的嘴唇。  
金发储君的嫩穴内热切地收缩，温度一次比一次高，穴道一次比一次紧致，舒服得吉尔菲艾斯插个不停，直将莱因哈特插出更多水来。  
身下黏糊糊、湿汲汲的，但莱因哈特已经感觉不到潮湿带来的不适，他的腹腔被红发表兄撞得饱饱涨涨，酥麻得全身都无力动弹。吉尔菲艾斯还未发育完全，但勃起的下体也比手指要粗长，烫硬的器物捣进前所未有的深度，反复拓开那里，让它适应了少年柱头的尺寸，紧接着不断用顶端磨蹭。  
莱因哈特被蹭得酸也不是痛也不是，吉尔菲艾斯似乎顶得不是位置，偶尔插不到痒处，偶尔又让他酥得身子一弹。他只得告诉表兄哪里想要被用力地捅，哪里想要被快点蹭上几次，吉尔菲艾斯逐一回应，将他前面又插得立起来吐出几滴透明的水。  
尚在发育中的阳具杵在粉嫩的小穴中捣弄，金发少年忽感下面又胀起来，需要被人摸摸。他一手拼命揽着身上红发表兄的肩膀，一只手生疏地撸动自己的玉茎。  
莱因哈特第一次爽到这种程度，看着身上的红发表兄，心里越发喜欢对方，顾不上自己的身份能不能向别人撒娇，细着嗓子不停地叫对方名字。  
吉尔菲艾斯帮着身下娇贵的表弟，储君娇俏的模样勾得他忍不住吻上那双蔷薇色泽的双唇，手掌在对方身上游走起来。  
这对莱因哈特来说还是新鲜的，两粒不知何时挺立起来的嫩小乳头落到表兄的手中，被修长有力的手指拨弄、玩弄。这之间隔着一层薄薄的衬衣，金发少年主动拉起衣摆让吉尔菲艾斯继续揉捏，迎来的却是湿热的口腔——红发表兄像吃奶那样将他小小的乳头啃进嘴里，无师自通地舔舐、吮吸。  
少年握着玉茎的纤手骤然一紧，又几股白浊喷洒出来，下方似乎也涌出了什么热滚滚的汁水，尽数浇在了吉尔菲艾斯的茎头上。  
莱因哈特的情潮牵扯住身上人的心神，吉尔菲艾斯按住金发表弟纤细的腰肢，向少年的嫩穴内不断耸动，渐渐难耐地低喊出声，埋到深处射出了一滩粘液。  
等到泄进去之后，吉尔菲艾斯的脑子才清醒过来：他刚才骑的是罗严克拉姆王朝的储君，未来的皇帝！他把莱因哈特给做了，难道皇帝要为了这份洁身自好，一辈子都只给他骑……  
公爵的儿子心下懊恼，而表弟泪眼朦胧地看着他，原本就精致动人的面容更是楚楚可怜，让吉尔菲艾斯喜欢得不得了。莱因哈特正是情动的时期，嘴上不停说些软软糯糯的好话，引得红发表兄又和他来了一次。  
这次更是尝到了交欢的销魂滋味，之后便一发不可收拾，但凡两人会见面，难免想找借口避开他人去做那种事。  
  
少年间甜蜜的关系维持了两三个月，大概是被奥贝斯坦看出了些苗头，对储君严加看管，将两人间的亲密掐断了半年之久。再长大，莱因哈特正式接受了这方面的教育，两人虽不觉后悔，却也知道那不是他们俩之间该玩的“游戏”，加上各自肩负重任，接触也不那么容易，渐渐断了。  
直到成年后再见，两人已更多是公事上的来往，不过比与他人交往来得密切。莱因哈特向来不喜欢和人交际或是在人群中抛头露面，吉尔菲艾斯倒是生来亲切，容易博得众人好感，于是有吉尔菲艾斯在时，莱因哈特不到必要时刻绝不出席活动。  
为了将这份依赖与信任延续下去，同时吉尔菲艾斯也确实担得起这份殊荣与责任，莱因哈特刚继位，就将这位表兄封为大公，并授予他皇帝代理人的职权和“陛下”的称谓。有人戏称大公殿下——如今应该称呼他为“陛下”——在职能和权力上已经等同于皇妃了，就差照顾皇帝的私人生活。  
旁人自然不知道莱因哈特向自己的表兄打开腿“承恩”过，莱因哈特却还记得清清楚楚，近期更是有些念想。他几年来都没有产生过疏解欲望的念头，自觉不是性淫之人，但每次见到吉尔菲艾斯时都感到燥动，想来是被对方破了身，产生了欲望，而吉尔菲艾斯给他的都是些甜美的回忆。  
某日两人私下会见，谈及幼年时期发生在兄弟间的趣事，莱因哈特见表兄看他的眼神暧昧，知道对方有意，也不避讳，故意退了旁人与吉尔菲艾斯单独相处，半生涩半急切地把那事办了。奥贝斯坦已经管不住他，两小无猜的旧情一点就燃，于是两人的交往又密切起来，仿佛回到了少年时期无忧无虑的状态，每每吉尔菲艾斯不是在他办公室里呆上小半日，就是拖到很晚再走。  
莱因哈特的近侍艾密尔撞见过一两次大公陛下给皇帝陛下梳头，君臣这般亲昵的模样很是可疑；偶尔大公走得急，皇帝的长发便是凌乱的，白净的面颊含着春色；又见大公也是一脸神清气爽，虽然心中有了猜测，却不敢多嘴。  
这样继续来往了两三月，皇帝陛下比过去更加容光焕发，举手投足都带着一丝尊贵的风情，让人想往旖旎的方面想，又忍不住敬畏。  
有了表兄的滋润，莱因哈特的小性子得以再显出来，心思不顺时便想和吉尔菲艾斯腻上一番。只是莱因哈特心性稚嫩，知道了这事的私密性后，想要做又难掩羞意，往往一开始不及从前那样坦然。做哥哥的便和少年时期一样主动起来，抱起尊贵的表弟放到椅榻上解他的金绶带、有垂感的雪白披风，莱因哈特的制服越是繁琐，他越是有耐心。虽然给自己脱不上几次衣服，却不知已经亲自给皇帝脱了多少次。  
金发皇帝抚着大公柔软的红发，见表兄眉目俊朗，想起前两日报上刊登民间少女为大公陛下痴迷的“趣闻”，调侃地问道：“你是不是很享受人民对你的爱？”  
“当然，陛下。”红发大公吻了吻尊贵的皇帝，“我也是人民的一员，人民的幸福当然会令我满足。”  
投机取巧的回复令皇帝听了生不起气来，却隐隐感到一股说不出的不快，自己憋在心里。吉尔菲艾斯将他下面弄湿了，才解开自己的裤子，把早就硬邦邦的物件拿出来。  
他一腿屈着放在榻上，扶着下体对着金发表弟湿漉漉的穴口，一矮腰便钻了进去。两人舒适地叹了声，吉尔菲艾斯缓了缓，渐渐插在里面抽动。  
莱因哈特的个头从没追上过自己的表兄，现在吉尔菲艾斯更是比他结实，那玩意也大了不少，塞在里面越发觉得莱因哈特的嫩穴紧致。  
彼此的身体早在几年前就摸索过，两人来往一段时间，吉尔菲艾斯已经将皇帝的里外都干得通透，几下便如鱼得水，插得小穴靡靡地响。  
莱因哈特的前面半硬着搭在小腹上，近来不知道怎么回事，总是没全硬就泄了，泄的还都是透明的水。但这样意外地更加舒服，下半身像泡在热水里，酥酥麻麻的，也不用再腾出手去摸。  
红发表兄像看穿了他的心思，露出一抹笑意，起劲地干起他的小穴。椅榻脚下垫着毯子，发不出声响，但椅身的结构被撞得晃动，细微地“咯吱”声还不及莱因哈特的嫩穴吃进阳具的声音。  
粉嫩的两瓣被插得红红的，泛着水光。吉尔菲艾斯见状欲火烧得慌，像要把皇帝拆了般，架着两条修长的玉腿反复整根撞进去。  
潮红为莱因哈特白皙的面颊蒙上羞色，皇帝狭长的美目媚眼如丝，直勾勾地望着身上急切的红发表兄。  
“现在人民和朕，哪一个更让你满足？”  
莱因哈特故意问道，摆动纤细的腰肢，夹着两瓣媚肉套弄红发大公的阳物。红头发的表兄轻轻吸了口气，忙按住皇帝娇贵的臀部令对方停下来。  
“陛下，别捉弄我了……”  
“什么？你再给我说一次。”  
“……莱因哈特大人，别捉弄我了。”  
“我哪有捉弄你，我这不是想满足你。”  
莱因哈特说着，顺势将吉尔菲艾斯推到椅榻上，翻身坐到对方胯间。他向红发大公的肉茎上坐了两下，硕物一下顶到更里面，像钉进去了般，自己忍不住喘出声来。  
“要心系人民的是朕。”皇帝说道，又察觉这句话的不妥，遂补充完全：“你只需要服侍我。”  
大公闻言知道是莱因哈特使小性子了，忍不住往嫩穴里冲动地抽插，让表弟娇贵的穴里又被激出些水。两人互相亲了半晌，吉尔菲艾斯搂着身上尊贵的躯体，干得皇帝前后丢了几次，方才尽兴离去。  
  
过了几日，好端端地突然听闻皇帝病了，说是头晕、乏力，食欲不振，但也瞧不出什么病症来。吉尔菲艾斯公事缠身，急忙忙地抽身来瞧他，却见莱因哈特神色如常、面色红润，不知皇帝究竟出了什么问题，便只坐下来陪莱因哈特聊了聊，没敢动对方的身体。皇帝体惜他操劳，想要分担些政务，被义正言辞地拒绝了。  
再过一段时日，近侍艾密尔为皇帝更衣时发现制服腰带得多放一寸，像是腰围大了一圈，赶紧向御医们反映，担心皇帝是不是染了什么麻烦的腹疾。御医们一早赶来探诊，却面面相觑，结合陛下近期的诸多症状，御医们这才知道皇帝的体质异于常人，恐怕是已经害喜有两三个月了。  
吉尔菲艾斯大公当然是第一个知道这事的，没人怀疑罪魁祸首另有其人，只是不敢当面称“恭喜”、“贺喜”罢了。他再次抽身关切地来探望，比上次还要拘谨些，疲惫的眉目间闪烁着感激和欣慰。莱因哈特几日不见他，只觉表兄的头发更红了，盘更正了，条更顺了，心里痒痒的想和吉尔菲艾斯甜蜜一番，却也被义正严辞地拒绝了。皇帝为此闹了会儿小脾气，费了几块蛋糕才哄下来。原是御医不知道该怎么和皇帝陛下说起这违背常理的事，莱因哈特便还蒙在鼓里，不知道自己已经有了身孕，欲望见长却不能行房。  
等到御医隐晦地放了通行，吉尔菲艾斯才敢和他做上一次，顾虑着表弟娇贵的身体，还做得不尽兴。  
这边皇帝对此一无所知，另一边已经在焦虑地论起这孩子该如何生，生下来该怎么办？皇帝未婚先孕，又是以男身产子，众提督思来想去，算盘打到皇帝陛下的胞弟身上。皇帝本人素来不近女色，亚历山大亲王倒是有了不错的交往对象，安排他们成婚，将小皇储过继给他们，等到日后皇帝想退位，也可先过给亚历山大亲王。  
这事就这么说定，万事俱备，只差皇储的降生。  
但这尊贵的胎儿一问世，所有的准备都功亏一篑——小储君长了一头红发。哭声洪亮，拳脚有力，中气十足的模样简直和守在皇帝床边的大公陛下如出一辙。本来吉尔菲艾斯大公就是皇帝陛下的表兄，两人有着同一对祖父母，会生出红发也应在考虑之中，只是罗严克拉姆王朝历代金发，便没想过会生出红发的皇储。  
吉尔菲艾斯断然是不会娶亲的，不过对外还是宣布了大公陛下喜得贵子，并因小王子深受皇帝的喜爱被“破例”封了亲王。举国同庆，同时千万少女的梦碎了心碎了，皇帝陛下对此倒是很满意。只是大公妃一位始终空缺，多少是个隐患。  
于是过了几日，近侍艾密尔进卧房给小储君喂食时，发现皇帝陛下在一旁对着婚姻法陷入了沉思。


End file.
